


Hell’s Light

by AmygDalin



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, also he loves his pets, and his employees shhhh, au where bh cares lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmygDalin/pseuds/AmygDalin
Summary: What do you get when you put a mad scientist, a super strong scalie, a sweet blue bear, and a dog from hell in a house with an eldritch that’s been alive for centuries? Well, something. Something for sure.





	Hell’s Light

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! omg it’s been a very very long time augh. ive been rly busy with. uh. depression and family related matters. also writer’s block hit me like a goddamn bus. no matter tho! im back for right now!! this has actually been in the works since march/april-ish and im so so happy i get to share it now. i rly do imagine that black hat loves any and all animals that are just. absolute creatures of horror and terror. bc he Can Relate. also he probably loves dogs bc who can’t love dogs. monsters, that’s who. monsters can’t love dogs. i mean he IS a monster but i bet he loves dogs. please don’t ruin my dreams alan and crew.
> 
> ANYWAYS i hope y’all enjoy this!! it’s polyhats(?? what’s the ship name for all three) and i feel like maybe im gonna dominate that ship tag but it’s fine bc these three need MORE LOVIN. specifically on each other. yeaaaaaahhh buddy. i own nothing except for the beautiful beautiful hellish horror that is lucy. have fun! <3

“Sir.”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“May I ask a quick question?”

Clearly irritated, Black Hat folded his paper, set it in his lap, and looked at Flug. He raised a brow. “What?”

Flug’s eyes drifted to the spot beside Black Hat’s chair. “What, and I mean this with all due respect, what in the living hell is _that_?”

Black Hat’s lips twitched upwards in the barest hint of a smile. “You’re close,” he said. 

Flug shifted uncomfortably on his feet. The creature next to Black Hat’s feet snuffled, bared its teeth threateningly at Flug, then laid its head on Black Hat’s knee. “Still not quite sure what you mean by that, sir,” the scientist replied.

“You have several PhDs. Surely you could figure it out.” The eldritch reached down and patted the head of the creature lightly. Surprisingly enough, it began to purr. It was grating and rather unpleasant to listen to.

“Erm...is it a werewolf?”

Black Hat rolled his eye. “Pah. Werewolves are petty compared to these pretty little things. No, Flug,” he continued, “this is a hellhound.”

Flug blinked. “Like...from hell? A hound from hell?”

“No, I picked this one up from the local pet shelter.” Black Hat scowled at Flug. “I went to hell to barter with the devil about keeping the souls I had already because he had raised a fuss about me cheating him out of souls for him to torture. I managed to bribe him with some of your new inventions.”

The scientist nodded faintly. “A-and he sent you home with a...a hellhound.”

The eldritch bristled a little at that. “Of course not!” He spat. “The devil wouldn’t have _willingly_ given up one of these terrific things! So I stole her.”

At that, Flug rubbed at his temple through his bag. The paper crinkled. He felt a headache coming on. “You stole from the devil.”

“Yes.”

“You, one of the devil’s most trusted business partners, stole this, this _hellhound_ from hell, where it—“

“ _She_ , you uncouth little worm; have some respect,” Black Hat interrupted bitterly.

“—where _she_ was owned by the devil.”

Black Hat shrugged with one shoulder. “I doubt he’ll miss her. She was a runt of the most recent litter.”

Flug’s eyes widened. A _runt_? She was almost the size of a Saint Bernard. Sensing Flug’s discomfort, the hellhound raised her head and growled low in her throat.

“Easy, Lucille, my darling. You’ve already had your dinner.” Black Hat never took his eyes away from Flug. “That hero didn’t stand a chance.”

The scientist gagged a little. “You aren’t planning on feeding me to her, are you, sir?”

“Refer to her as Lucille.”

“L-Lucille.”

“Yes.” Black Hat raised both of his brows. “Is that a problem? Because I can certainly let Lucille know that you’re a decent chew toy.”

“I-I mean, no, not at all, but i was expecting like, I don’t know...Bone-Crusher? O-or maybe Lilith or Samael or—“

“Lucille is a perfectly _fine_ name for a hellhound, thank you.” 

They lapsed into silence for a moment as Flug tried to adjust to the situation. “Why did you decide to take her, though?” He questioned.

In response, the other hummed for a while. “Well, it’s been a while since Lil Jack—“ Flug didn’t miss Black Hat’s regretful wince; he obviously still missed his giant pet snake (Lil Jack had died years before Flug had been employed) “—and it doesn’t hurt to have another layer of security.” He gave Flug a grin. “Hellhounds make _excellent_ guard dogs. No one would be sane enough to enter a house with one, and if they did, well...their death wouldn’t be quick and painless.” He cackled.

“I see.” Flug looked towards Lucille again. She was itching at a spot behind her ear with her hind leg. “Will she—“

“Attack you? Not unless provoked, no.” Black Hat paused. “Although, hellhounds tend to be very fickle. Your presence alone could just make her want to gut you like a fish.”

Lucille was biting at a spot on her fur, snarling. Flug shivered lightly. Her teeth were razor sharp, her claws like knives. “So just stay away from her, basically.”

“That tends to work.” 

“I can do that. Will she attack 5.0.5?”

“She won’t attack anyone or anything that I harbor a specific affinity for.”

Flug deflated slightly. “Oh,” was all he could say. 

“My paintings will be fine. So will my furniture. You? Demencia? That blasted bear? Hah! Good luck.”

A little miffed, Flug nodded stiffly. “Of course, sir.”

“Yes, yes. Now what was it you came in here for in the first place? I’m a very busy man,” Black Hat snapped. 

Flug’s eyes went to Lucille. She was studying him with a sharp intelligence that threw him for a loop. “Ah. Well, you see, the metal that I need for the new shield resides in the bottom of an ocean in a small reserve, so...”  
~*~  
The first month with Lucille was hellish.

Upon first seeing 5.0.5, who had tried to shake her paw, Lucille leapt up and bit his limb. Thankfully, 5.0.5’s skin was pretty thick, but he was still crying and cradling his injury as Flug called for Black Hat to take Lucille out of his lab (she shouldn’t have even been in there in the first place). 

After that, 5.0.5 learned that Lucille was the alpha animal in the house, and he cowered anytime she was in the same room as him. Flug made sure that was a relatively rare occurrence.

Still, Black Hat let her roam the house freely. Like he had said, she didn’t attack any of the furniture or paintings or whatnot; she nipped at Flug’s heels whenever she saw him walking in the halls and attempted to eat Demencia’s guitar.

“Aw, Fluggy, look! Fives is sleeping on your cot.”

Aroused from his inflection, Flug turned in his chair to see the blue bear curled up in a ball and sleeping peacefully on the little bed Flug had stowed in the corner of the lab for when it was a late night or when he needed a particularly comfortable nap. He smiled slightly. “He does that a lot. He feels safer sleeping near me.” His smile waned. “Especially now that Lucille is in the house.”

Demencia dropped from the ceiling next to Flug, her impact on the floor rattling the flasks and beakers littering the desk. Flug looked at her sharply. She didn’t notice. “Lucille isn’t that bad. She’s kinda cute. Oh, I taught her a new trick! Blacky doesn’t know about it—well, not yet, anyways,” she said, bouncing back and forth on her feet. 

“Oh yeah?” Flug hummed absently, deciding to humor Demencia. He placed his forceps down and swapped it for a dropper, carefully filling the object with an opaque green liquid. “What can she do?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Demencia’s grin turn downright mischievous. “When I say, ‘pants’, she’ll transport to Black Hat’s bedroom and steal a pair of his underwear,” she responded. 

Flug didn’t say anything for a long while. He gingerly put the dropper down, turned off the Bunsen burner that cradled the beaker that Flug had put the mysterious liquid into, and peeled off his rubber gloves, setting them next to a clipboard. Turning to face Demencia, he folded his arms across his chest. “I just—okay, one question, all right? Just one.”

“Shoot.” Demencia had her hands on her hips, looking incredibly proud of herself.

“Why?”

“Okay, I’m considering your question, but I have a question for _you_. Why _not_?”

Before Flug could respond, there was a sound as if a thousand snakes had decided to cough up several razor blades apiece, and from the shadows in the far corner of the lab, a pair of red eyes blinked into existence.

Both Demencia and Flug paused—Demencia out of excitement, Flug out of fear. The red eyes grew larger as the creature that had been produced padded out, and Lucille emerged into the fluorescent lighting, carrying a piece of red cloth between her teeth. She approached the two, bent her head to place the piece of cloth at Demencia’s feet, and sat, tail thumping patiently.

“Oh my _gooooosh_ ,” Demencia squealed, kneeling to be face-to-face with Lucille. “You smart, beautiful girl, you heard me!” To Flug’s amazement, Lucille allowed Demencia to cradle her face and even rub at her ears. What confused Flug the most was the fact that Lucille, instead of tearing Demencia into shreds, seemed to be _enjoying_ the attention. “You adorable murder machine, you! Lucille’s the best hellhound girlie, aren’t ya? Yeah?” 

Lucille made a noise akin to a whine (nails on a chalkboard) and turned onto her back, and at that, Demencia began to rub at Lucille’s belly. Flug sat down on his chair, a slow breath leaving him. “What in the goddamn hell is going on?” He mumbled.

Demencia glanced up at him, her smile bright and joyful. “Lucille loves me,” she said simply, as if that explained everything.

“I mean, yeah, but _how_? You should be _dead_ at this point, according to Black Hat.”

She just shrugged. “I’m good with animals. _Vicious_ animals,” she said pointedly when Flug glanced towards the still slumbering 5.0.5 on his cot. “Besides, you’re just bad with animals in general.”

Flug spluttered. “ _What_? 5.0.5 _loves_ me,” he snapped.

“He loves everyone and everything. He was supposed to be an unstoppable force of murder, but he’s the literal embodiment of rainbows and sunshine.” As Demencia conversed— _argued_ , actually—with Flug, she had stopped petting Lucille. Flug watched as Lucille pushed her muzzle into Demencia’s hand insistently, snorting lightly in annoyance. Unconsciously, Demencia continued petting Lucille as if nothing had happened. “He still tries to get Lucille to love him after her attacking him multiple times unprompted.”

Lucille suddenly flipped over onto her legs, and she trotted over to where Flug sat, studying him calmly. Flug’s shoulders hiked up instinctively. Her eyes were pure blood red. It was chilling. 

“She’s not that bad. Just don’t freak out because she’ll see it as a weakness. Otherwise she’ll pounce. Like a raptor. Or maybe a really angry cat,” Demencia offered as advice. 

Flug held his breath as he offered his hand, and he stilled it after noticing it was trembling. Black Hat’s words echoed through his mind (she’d attack anyone or anything he didn’t particularly like). He steeled himself as Lucille covered the last few feet between them, and his breath hitched as she sniffed at his hand.

Lucille looked up at him then down at his hand. She touched her nose to his fingers—it was wet, like a dog’s—and licked his palm. Her saliva burned slightly, leaving a tingling feeling behind. Slowly but surely, she bowed her head, and Flug reached out, hand shaking, as he pet her head and rubbed at her ears.

Her fur was pure black, and it felt like the softest of silks. The odd part was that he could feel the fur, but it shifted and waved as if it was nothing but smoke. Her muzzle was long and slender, resembling that of a borzoi. Her body was sleek and lean. She smelled like burning wood, but it was muted and more pleasant.

Demencia observed this quietly, and she piped up with, “She’s not so bad, is she?”

_He said that she wouldn’t attack anyone or anything he felt close to. So why isn’t she attacking me or Dem?_

Flug glanced over as Lucille put her two front paws into Flug’s lap, wanting more attention. “No. Not at all.”

Another moment of blissful silence, then Demencia laughed. She had picked up the piece of cloth. It was, indeed, a pair of underwear. “Aww, Flug, look! They have little hats all over them!”  
~*~  
Flug had hardly lifted his hand to knock at the grand oak doors to Black Hat’s when they swung open. His boss was sat at his desk, absently scribbling notes onto a piece of curled parchment. The eldritch’s eye flicked up to gaze at Flug. He scowled lightly. “Well, don’t stand there and gawk. Are you coming in or not?”

There was a soft snarl, the sound of nails clicking against the wood floors, and Lucille appeared at the doors, looking as feral as ever. Her red eyes studied Flug for a good minute or so. 

Black Hat stood from his chair. “Lucille, heel. There’s no need to intimidate this spineless—“

He didn’t even get to finish as Flug knelt on one knee and began to scratch behind Lucille’s ears and under her chin. “Hey, beautiful. Haven’t seen you around lately. Boss keeping you busy, huh?” He murmured. His eyes flitted to Black Hat, his smile hidden under his bag. “It’s okay as long as he spoils you at the end of the day, like you deserve.”

Lucille’s tail was wagging, and there was a small, happy noise (akin to that of two bricks running together) that erupted from the hellhound’s throat. Gently, she closed her mouth around his wrist, gnawing gently enough (miraculously, too) to keep from breaking skin or even leaving marks as a sign of affection. She was happy.

Black Hat opened his mouth.

“It’s all right, sir. She’s not going to hurt me.”

He closed his mouth. After a moment, Flug’s vision went dark, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a chair across from Black Hat, feeling a bit woozy. Shadow travel, then. Black Hat must’ve gotten impatient. Lucille, in all of her magnificence, was perched on Black Hat’s lap. It was then that Flug realized that Lucille had gained a collar with a tag on it since the last time he’d seen the creature.

Black Hat tapped his fingers against the desk, hardly noticing the giant hellhound—a runt, Flug had to remind himself—that was shifting in his lap, trying to get comfortable. “I don’t think you truly understand what she’s capable of,” he began, brow raised, “but that is not to say that I can’t make you learn.”

“Yessir.” Flug leant back in his chair, hands folded. In response, Black Hat’s eyes narrowed.

“I could command her to rip your eyes out and feed them to you.”

“Yessir.”

“Or tear the tendons from your legs and choke you with them.”

“I know, sir.”

“Perhaps I’ll just let her drink your blood. Slowly, though, because I can’t let you pass out too soon.”

“I understand.”

Black Hat scowled. “Why are you not cowering in fear right now? You’ve done so during milder moments,” he demanded.

Flug allowed his eyes to drift to Lucille, who was slowly beginning to nod off. She was still young, at the mental state of an older puppy, so it was to be expected for her to not act fully matured yet. “Because she wouldn’t attack me.”

“How do you know?” Black Hat growled. Lucille’s ears flicked at the tone, and almost instantly, Black Hat reached one hand up to soothe the creature by stroking the side of her face.

“You told me that she wouldn’t attack anyone who you _decidedly_ cared about.” The scientist watched as Black Hat seemed to go through the entirety of his emotions in the span of a couple of seconds before he settled back in his chair, pondering this. “Besides, Demencia would’ve been dead a long time ago if you minded her as much as you claim to,” Flug continued.

Black Hat merely grunted in response. His lone eye closed, and the hand that wasn’t petting Lucille pointed at the door. “You’re dismissed,” he said simply.

Flug stood, brushing his coat off. Lucille lifted her head and whimpered lowly. When Flug got to the doors, he paused and turned his head to say, “Demencia and I care greatly for you, too, sir.”

“ _Leave_ , before I gut you myself, you boob.”

Flug grinned to himself. The last thing he heard before the door slammed behind him was Black Hat cooing to Lucille, “Papa’s gonna play with you later, but he has work to do. Evil, nasty work. Papa’s gotta overthrow the mayor. Why don’t you go play with the doctor? Maybe the girl and the bear would want to play as well.”  
~*~  
Later, as the three played with the hellhound (Lucille had finally warmed up to that damned bear), a figure stood in the window, watching silently. 

Work could wait. That hellish lady running the city could wait. Her, with her flawless, pure wings and cardboard personality...ugh. She had to go. 

Lucille had caught the frisbee in the air. After getting it unstuck from her teeth, the three had crowded Lucille in a hug. Flug praises her gently as Demencia yelled and jumped up and down in excitement. The bear, not fully understanding what the purpose of the celebration was but enjoying it nonetheless, added his own input with _baw_ s and the gentle clapping of his paws together.

A small smile graced the features of the figure in the window. The figure stepped back, and the curtains fell back over the glass.

Lucille was in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic refers to the fact that “lucille” actually means “light” in french. since lucy is a hellhound...yeah. also first person to get the reference to the great war against bhi gets a present (it’s a high five). i would maybe consider this a prequel to tgwabhi. a very small prequel. 
> 
> alsoooo come say hello to me on The Tungle! amygda1in.tumblr.com! i havent been very active there as of late, but i plan to return very soon. thank you so much for reading! have a wonderful day/night!!! :)


End file.
